I loved you before I met you
by livetolovetwilight
Summary: So this is a story about a girl, Bella. she is raped, and then found, saved. She makes the greatest friends, will she find the love she didn't think that she deserved after she became tainted? Rated M for the sex
1. The beginning and how things came to be

_Hey guys, so here is my newest story idea. _

_Tell me what you think, and please don't hate me for the subject, because I take it harder than you since it is close to home, yes I was raped, but not by a stranger by a family member. But I don't want simpathy, and the difference is that I am not pregnant nor was I. _

_So anyway, now that you know, you cant tell me I have no idea what I am talking about, when I clearily do. _

_I don't own anything! All belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

________________________________________________________________________________

_Rape. _

_Not something that you would ever want to live through._

_I am living through it though. Yeah this is my life. I am Bella Swan, I am 22 years old and pregnant. If you would have told me three months ago that I was going to be pregnant, because I was raped I wouldn't have believe you; not until now._

_So this is where I am now, but I suppose you need the full story to understand my life._

_FLASH BACK._

_**December 20**_

_Being what it may, I was shopping; yes I know shopping, the one thing that I detest. Well,no... okay yes I detest shopping. Anyway, I was shopping, it was a blustery day to say the least, I ran quickly into the building from the frigid outside. Four days, that is what I had; FOUR DAYS. The day was coming the one day that I would loathe for the rest of my natural days; Christmas. Yes Christmas, I know I should love the holiday right, well I don't. It is to much for me to handle, you see my family is how do you say it, whacked? Ah yes, that is what I will call my family, whacked. None the less, I continued my endevour and finished my last minute shopping and headed home. I lived not far from the stores, so I walked; not thinking about anything but getting home safe, with the conditions, the weather was in. I would have never thought that I would need to be worried about anything other than the weather, I could get dare I say; hypothermia. Though as I was walking down the street I was hit, buy an impact so huge that I was knocked off my feet; not that I needed help to fall or anything since I do that on a daily basis. I am always picked on about my inability to stay on my feet while doing anything that requires simply to walk on a flat surface. WelI was kncoked down, when I looked up I saw a man, and I thought that he was going to offer me his hand when really he offered me more. Well I didn't like his offer, he didn't care though. I was taken into the alley that was next to us and raped me. I was left to freeze, seeing as he tore my clothes to shreds when he had, fulfilled his needs. I remember that part clearly, then everything gets hazy, I woke up in a hospital. I asked how long I had been there and they said just under one day, they said that a woman saw some struggle marks in the snow that lead to the alley and went to see why. that is when she brought me here with the help of her brother. I wanted to see the people who saved my life, and the nurse said that she would send them in. What I saw was something I hadn't expected, when the door opened in stepped to of the most gorgeous people I had ever seen. One was a shorter girl, that looked about close to my age, she had jet black hair and blue eyes, she ran over and gave me a huge hug. I was shocked to say the least, she was so small but contracted so much power. The second, was man and what do I say he was huge. He must have been over six feet in hieght and was muscled to the way of extreme and had blue eyes, and brown curly hair. They introduced themselves and 'Emmett and Alice.' _

Present times.

It has been three months since that day, and I now have the best friends that you could ever dream of. I was pulled from my reverie when there was a knock at my door, I smiled knowing that it was Alice I opened it.

"Hey Ali, Em, Rose, and Jazz, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, hoping that I didn't come off as rude.

"Hey Bells" Emmett boomed, while pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"E..Em cant breathe" I gasped, and he let me down then ruffled my hair.

"Come in guys" I smiled, and moved so they could pass.

These were my friends, the amazing people that I loved. Alice, was the one who was a shopaholic, and was dating Jazz. Emmett was the big brother type who, was dating the beautiful Rosalie. We had some great times in the last few months. Oh and I forgot, that all of them are overtly excited abotu the baby, yes I was three months pregnant. Alice and Jazz had already staken claim on the babies god parents, and Emmett and Rose and secondaries. I couldn't have been happier with the fact that they wanted to be part of the babies life. They all claimed their postions the minute that they were told about the baby.

_FLASH BACK_

_**January 1st**_

_Sitting in bed eating popcorn, I was watching John and Kate plus eight. I dreamed of someday having a children and a husband. Only little did I know that I was going to have half of that wish sooner than I would have planned. The show ended and I shut my television off, and looked at the calender that I kept beside my bed. I gasped when I saw the day and realized that I was two weeks late; and by late I meant my period. I imeadiately jumped off my bed and called the gang, I needed them. They were their in minutes with a bag in hand, Alice and Rose grabbed my arms and whisked me away to my bathroom. We tore the test from the box and then read the instuctions, I peed on the little test and then had to wait three minutes. The guys had waited outsie the door, and knocked to see if they were allowed to come in, I let them. I didn't care they were all like family to me, and I wanted them there. The three minutes passed and I gulped, what was I going to do if I was pregnant? Would I keep it? Would I abort it? Would I give it up for adoption? No I would keep it, and I looked at the test to see that I was pregnant. _

______________________________________________________________________________

_so guys what do you think?_

_I know it is short but I only really gave you the past events, so that you would understand._

_Tell me what you think, should I continue? Yes or no?_

_Love lots._


	2. Dr McFuck me

Hey guys, thank you for your support of the new story!

Also, if by any chance I use medical terms that you aren't sure of you can always ask me, my mom is a nurse and I got bored when I tore ligaments in my knee and was home for a few weeks so I read them. Also I am in a culinary class so i may use some terms for cooking as well.

So I don't own anything.

Stephenie Meyer owns all!

______________________________________________________________________________

Today, was the day of my ultra sound; that is why my friends and childs god parents were here. We as in all of us were going to be filing into a little room to watch a screen. I know that it isn't usually allowed, but lets just say we have some conections. I excused myself momentarily to go to the bathroom, one thing I hated about pregnancy was the having to pee all of the time. I was excited as usual to go to the doctors, not only because I would get to see my baby's progress, but my doctor was a very caring woman who had treated me when I was little and had pnemoniua.

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice pulled me from my thoughts, and I came out.

"Yeah as ready as ever."

"LETS GO!" They shouted, when I say they I mean Jazz and Em. Ali and Rose were to busy pulling me out the door.

The ride from my appartment to the physicians office was fairly short, about a 20 minute commute.

_**20 minutes later -goes all spongebob narrator on you-**_

We got to the doctor about 15 minutes ahead of schedule. I was shocked because with all of us going it was usually a lot less then ahead of time, to say the least we were late more than early. So in being early for the first time, I took advatage and relaxed a little before going in. I didn't have a reason to be worried, it was just another routine check up to make sure everything was still running smoothly. About five minutes before my appointment I was approached by the secretary saying that 'she was sorry for the inconveniece but Dr. Lena wasn't able to make it today; for a family member had passed.' I was a little taken aback and then I nodded. 'Ma'am there is a fill in doctor that will be takng over your examination for this appointment' the secretary spoke in a proffesional manner, tell me that the doctor would be right out. Not a minute had fully passed when I heard the most beautiful voice in the entirety of the universe...

"Isabella Swan?" He called, I stood and then looked to see the person conected with the voice.

_Oh damn he is the fill in doctor? _I saw the most beautiful man standing with a clip board in his hands smiling warmly at me. He had the most peculiar bronze hair, and the most alluring emerald eyes; he was Adonis amoung us. "Yes thats me." I replied, walking towards him with the gang following. He must have noticed the four people trailing along behind me because he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"May I presume that you would all like to be in the room." He stated with a complete knowing.

"Hell ya we do, that is our god child she has in her." Em said and smirked, while the rest shook their heads with vigor.

I giggled and looked at my amazing friends, and smiled. They being how they are, smiled and pulled me into a group hug. The doctor was very calm and waited patiently, until we were ready. When I was ready I turned to see that the Godly man was smiling still, and strikingly I might add directly at myself; I blushed. _Damn, my blushing._

"Are we ready now?" He asked with a serene tone.

"Yes I'm ready now, thank you for waiting." I smiled at him.

"Of course, now I assume you know that doctor Lena is unable to attend today, and I was asked to complete your progress. My name is Edward Cullen, but call me Edward; please." I wanted to jump him, but I bit back the wants and nodded that I understood and knew.

Edward turned and walked back to the rooms and proceeded to set one up. He worked diligently, and quietly for the most part. _damn he has a nice ass._ Edward was wearing scrubs, a green pair that showed off his nice ass. _snap out of it Bella. He would never want to be with you, your pregnant, and plain. Edward, he is perfect. _I knew that I liked him, in a crush type of way, I felt like a school girl.

"Isabella?" Edward pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yes"

"I'm ready, could you please get on the table, and lift your shirt up." He smiled.

"Oh, yeah I can, yeah." I said and made my way to the table, Em behind me.

Em helped me onto the table and smiled. I mouthed a thank you to him and smiled, to see that the others had gathered 'round to see the screen better. I squirmed a little bit when Edward applied the jell to my stomach.

He chuckled. "Sorry, it is a tad bit cold." His smile made my heart melt.

He started the check up off as a normal one would go, until the very end he told me everything that I saw and told me that it wouldn't be to much longer before I would be able to find the sex out. I was happy that I would find out the sex soon, I couldn't wait to know. It wasn't until the end when he was wiping my stomach off that his hand touched my bare skin, that I felt a surge; I am sure that he felt that too. I looked around to see that no one else was in the room except for Edward and myself. I looked into his emerald orbs and lost it, I wanted to kiss him and he was so close. I don't know what came over me, but I pulled him towards me that last few inches and covered his mouth with a kiss. At first he didn't respond but, when he did oh my god I was on fire. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip asking for entrance, I gave him it. We broke apart gasping for air, and both wearing those goofy grins.

"S..sorry about that." I stuttered.

"No don't be that was amazing." He looked away, seemingly flustered.

"So would you like to do something with me after my shift ends?" He blurted out. "I.. I mean, I know that we just met and all, but I like you." He blushed, scarlet. "My shift is actually over now. If you want we could go to my place and hang out or anywhere." He kept his blush up.

"Yeah I would love to!" I giggled "I just have to tell my friends." _what was I going to tell my friends? that I was going to go over to Doctor mcfuck me's house and hang?_

"I can tell them if you would like" He smiled.

"sure" was all I could say.

He walked out and left me there with my thoughts, I didn't notice that he came back until I felt a hand on my cheek. "They said, to have fun and call them later."

_what wow, now I like him even more if he got past my over protective friends. Dr. McFuck me: 1_

______________________________________________________________________________

How was that? Tell me what you think, I hope I made it worth your while.

So I have some things I would like you to think about.

1. Should the baby be a girl or a boy?

2. Should I make it be a surpirse to Bella, in the delivery room that she has more than one child? or should she only have one?

3. Give me good names

thank you guys!


	3. Edward's place

_Okay guys thank you for your support again, I am happy that you like the story._

_So vamenos!_

_On with your read._

_I don't own anything._

________________________________________________________________________________

_Previously, _

_He walked out and left me there with my thoughts, I didn't notice that he came back until I felt a hand on my cheek. "They said, to have fun and call them later."_

_what wow, now I like him even more if he got past my over protective friends. Dr. McFuck me: 1_

_­­­­­­­­_______________________________________________________________________________

I knew that I was nervous, I mean any girl would be nervous if they were walking behind Dr. Mcfuck me; into his appartment. So I guess I am going to dream about him and his.... well damn just him. I mean come on, he is gorgeous and rich, literally, he is single my age and has never had a serious relationship. I don't really care about the money or anything, he could be poor and I wouldn't give a damn because he is a real person. I hated to admit it but he was truly one of a kind. Not that I think that he is a bad person, no really he is far from that; it is just that I have had a hard time trusting any man after what happened, well except for Jazz and Emmett. _Oh my gosh I thought as, Edward a.k.a. Dr. McFuck me opened his appartment door and gave me that crooked girn that had become my favorite smile of his. I was shocked, it was beautiful his flat was done in simple decour that had a certain elegance to it; I was in love. I had always been a sucker for simple decour, but this was the thing I didn't think I woudl ever see. How perfect was this man? I mean he is gorgeous and has good taste in decour; damn he is amazing. I wonder if he taste as good as he looks..._

"Bella." I blinked realizing that I was still in the door way and I had been pulled from my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry I zoned out." I blushed furiously and stepped inside.

"That is fine Bella, I don't mind" Did he know what he was doing to me; he must have.

"You have a beautiful home, Edward." I said in the truest voice I could muster.

"Thank you, love." Did he just call me love? _He did, my heart is racing terribly fast, he is so sexy._

"Could I get you anything?" Edward asked from behind me.

I felt Edward move a little closer to me and start to take my coat off. I froze for a moment and then slid it off my shoulders, when suddenly I felt his hands brush my sides. I turned my head to see that he was almost pressed against me and I smiled inwardly. Edward had hung my coat and was behind me again this time, his chest was pressed just noticably against my back; I caved. I turned and brought my lips to his, he seemed frozed for a few moments and then he kissed me back. I felt his hands travel down my sides and stop at my hips he wrapped his arms securely around me and I did the same, only I wrapped my arms around his neck; loosely. We continued like this until we were both seemingly out of breath, in which case Dr. McFuck me started kissing down my neck; I tilted my head to the side to give him better access. We ended up in what I presumed to be Edward's room when he stopped us.

"Bella we cant." Edward stated, in a husky voice.

"I know, we cant I'm really sorry I don't know whats gotten into me" I looked away blush, spreading in my cheeks.

Edward put his finger under my chin and made me face him, I was shocked to see that he was blushing a scarlet as well. To say the least, I was shocked I didn't think that he would blush like this, for something that he felt nothing more than a friendship towards. _Wait did I like him as more than a friend? I did, I had to admit that I did but I couldn't tell Edward that, because he would think I was weird and run away. _I looked him in the eye and I saw something a quick flicker of emotion, and then as soon as it had appeared it was gone again, I wish I could describe what I saw; I couldn't. I decided that I would try to decifer the emotion that had light up his eyes, at a later time, but I was sure that now we were going to talk.

"Bella it is fine, it wasn't your fault, I got caught up in the moment too." Edward was so sweet, and I thought that he would hate me, when he really didn't.

"Aren't you mad? I mean I am glad if you aren't, but I just like jumped you..." I sighed, feeling stupid.

"No Bella I wanted to kiss you, when I saw you for the first time today." He admitted.

_Did he just say that he wanted to kiss me? No he couldn't have, Bella pull yourself together girl! Wow, this is strange in a good way, but damn he can kiss. His lips are so smooth and he tastes like heaven, it was great. I felt myself falling into this even more than I probably should. I thought this all to myself, knowing that it would be best to never divulge this to Edward himself._

"Wait, you... you wanted to... to kiss me?" I asked shock, still not fully gone.

"Yes Bella that is what I said." He chuckled, and it sounded like music.

"Why?" Dumbfounded.

"Why not?" Dazzlingly he replied.

"Uh... I. You could kiss anyone you wanted, but yet you chose to kiss me, why?" I asked, needing to know.

"Bella you don't see yourself very clearly." He stated sternly.

"I'm plain, and your gorgeous, you can really have anyone and you kissed me." I retorted.

"Well technically, you kissed me. But yes I did kiss you." He smiled. "Bella you are very beautiful not plain."

"Oh but I am, I am very plain, I mean I have muddy brown hair and eyes, pale skin I look like a cow--" Edward cut me off by kissing me again.

"Bella stop, you look very sexy. Not like a cow." He chuckled and grinned that sexy crooked grin.

"Fine Edward, I wont say anymore" I sighed in defeat.

"Good, now would you like anything?" He got off of me and sat on the edge of the bed. "How about I make us dinner, what do you like?" He walked off down the hallway towards the kitchen I pressumed.

Edward and I made dinner that night, which I was shocked to say that Edward was an accomplished doctor that knew his way around the kitchen. I was shocked but also very impressed. I mean how many guys do you know that can make a homemade chicken alfredo, from scratch and without it tasting horrible? I don't know of but one, and that is Edward. We sat at his dinning room table and enjoyed the meal that he had prepared, much to my annoyance he wouldn't let me help him with anything. I kept getting the whole 'you are my guest, and you will not over exert yourself' and many more things along those lines. I stopped argueing with him after about ten minutes when I realized that I was getting nowhere and he was still cooking. So I settled on the island stool and watched, I gave him a pout whenever he would look at me; he would just chuckle and keep right on cooking. It was delicious, I had to hand it to him I don't think that even I could have found away to make this meal anymore appetizing than it had been. Now Edward and I were in his living room, watching The Ring, I loved the movie and so did Edward so that is what we watched. When it was over we just sat the for what seemed like an eternity, when I realized that it was very late, and I hadn't called my friends yet.

"Edward could you excuse me for a moment?" I looked over to see that he was staring at me; I blushed crimson.

"Yes, of course Bella." He replied smiling.

"Thank you." I removed myself from his presence and walked out onto his balcony, and dialed Alice's number.

I waited patiently for Alice to answer her phone, I rang three times before she picked up.

"BELLA! Where are you? What have you been doing? When do you plan on being home? I -" She yelled into my ear at the speed of light.

"Alice.... calm down I am with Edward. He made us dinner. I don't know, why?" I answered her questions smiling at the worried tone she had, she tended to act like my mother.

"Oh okay, well thank you for calling we were all getting worried" She really sounded like she was going to cry.

"Your welcome Ali, I'm fine don't worry. I will be home soon. I promise." I added and said bye hanging up.

I walked back inside to see that Edward hand't left the spot that he was in when I had gone to make my phone call to Alice and everyone.

"Is everything all right?" He asked concern lacing his tone.

"Oh yes everything is fine, I just had to call my friends to let them know that I am okay" I giggled.

"Oh okay, well then I better not keep you from them, I will get you home, but not before getting your number, if you would allow me to have it?" He seemed shy about asking me for my number.

"Oh yeah of course you can." I smiled and gave him my number.

So that is how my time with Edward went, I had to say I was quite happy with it. He was just so kind and gentle and wow. Edward took me home and promised to call me as soon as he could, and I said that it was no rush, that I would be around. I went to exit his vehicle when he grabbed my hand suddenly and pulled me to him where his lips then crashed with mine. I was elated, I kissed him back and pouted when he pulled away.

"Good night Bella, sweet dreams." He chuckled and brushed my lips with his own again and let me go.

"You too, thank you" I replied breathlessly.

"My pleasure."

I got out and walked into my appartment to be greated my my very excited girlfriends, expecting details of my day.

_Dr. McFuck me: a billion _

_­­­­­­­­­­­­_______________________________________________________________________________

_So guys what do you think?_

_Did you _seriously think that I would let Edward and Bella do it?

also give me your opinions,

twins:

one baby:

names:

boy or girl:

tell me!

love lots!


	4. Interigations

_So guys here is your christmas present!_

_I hope you enjoy it._

________________________________________________________________________________

_Refresher._

_"Good night Bella, sweet dreams." He chuckled and brushed my lips with his own again and let me go._

_"You too, thank you" I replied breathlessly._

_"My pleasure."_

_I got out and walked into my appartment to be greated my my very excited girlfriends, expecting details of my day._

_Dr. McFuck me: a billion _

_­­­­­­­­­­­­_______________________________________________________________________________

I saw the girls, and knew I knew that I would be telling my days events even if I didn't want to; I would be made to. I shut the front door behind me and hung my coat on the hanger, putting it in the closet; I made slow business of this wanting to put off the inevitable for as long as I could. I shuffled into my kitchen, which was right off the entry way and poured myself a glass of water when I heard the first sigh of impatience presumably from Ali. That is when I heard it....

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, get your little bum in this living room now; or else!" Alice yelled, annoyance and threat coloring her tone.

Shuffling into the living room I huffed, "Okay Alice, gosh I'm coming."

"Thank you" She added dryly

Rose jumped in, "Now Bella tell us how the rest of your day went."

"Do I have to?" I whispered turning red thinking about the evening.

"Yes" Both Rose and Ali, answered simultaneously.

"Fine, no interuptions what-so-ever or I wont tell you." I grumbled.

"So it started, right after we left the hospital we went back to his place." I paused for a moment "When we got to his flat I was surprised to say the least, I mean, it was gorgeous. Like a gentleman he opened the door for me and let me in, only I was to much in shock to walk in and stood there like an idiot for a few minutes. Then when I finally walked in, he shut the door and came up behind me to help me with my coat..." I felt the heat rising in my face. "IFELTHISHANDSONMYSIDEANDTHENHEHUNGMYCOATANDTHENWEKINDOFGOTCAUGHTINTHEMOMENTANDIKISSEDHIMANDTHENWEENDEDUPINHISROOMANDYEAH!" I rushed quickly through that part and breathed.

"HUH?" The girls sounded exasperated.

I grumbled and repeated what I had said much slower. "I said, I felt his hands on my side and he hung my coat and the we kind of got caught in the moment and I kissed him and then we ended up in his room and yeah." I blushed and looked at my hands in my lap.

"WHAT! I am going to kill this boy! I am calling Em and he will take care of this Edward guy right now! Don't worry Bella, he wont be able to--" Rose had pulled her phone out and was about to dial Em's number.

"Rose! No its fine, I- he didn't force me to do anything with him, I swear." I sighed and shook my head "Just let me finish my story okay?" Rose nodded and put her phone away.

"So he stopped us and told me we couldn't do it, and I agreed knowing that we couldn't. I then apologized for kissing him and letting get that far, and he wasn't mad. I was like 'you aren't mad?' and he said this 'No why would I be?' I was by then confused, 'Because I kissed you' I said, and he said 'Yeah, you did but I kissed you back." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Then he told me that he wanted to kiss me, and I told him that he could probably have and kiss anyone that he wanted and he said that he didn't care, that I was beautiful, after I said that I was fat and plain." I was gushing as this point. "I mean guys he is just, wow I don't even know how to explain him, he is perfect." I sighed and thought abouthm, "Oh and he is an amazing cook, he made us chicken alfredo for dinner, it was superb. After which we watched a movie and now here I am."

"Aw, Bella is in love!" Alice gushed.

"No, I he, now." I sighed knowing that she was right. _Wait do I love Edward? No I just met him I cannot possibly love Edward. Oh gosh I wonder if he knows that I was raped, he wont want someone after I was deflowered, I suppose you could say_, like I was. No, Bella stop thinking that way_, he isn't a person who would be so shallow._

"Yes you are Bella" She gave the all-knowing-Ali look.

"I don't know guys I just cant, what if he doesn't like me when he knows how I got pregnant?" I felt my heart break, for some odd reason.

"Well if he doesn't like you for that then he doesn't know what he will be missing, and is stupid." Rose sighed.

"If he hurts you, we will have Em and Jazz break him so that he knows how you feel just in a slight variation of term. " She grinned maniacally and I was slightly worried for Edward's well-being if he were to hurt me.

That is how the interigations went, well... Alice and Rose's for the most part. I have yet to see Em and Jazz so, but I know that their questioning will be one thing that I will have to face, or they will go to the other source. Yes, they will find Edward to find out what happened, and I am in no way going to let them go near Edward if I can help it. So as of the very moment I am sitting here with Alice and Rose, watching Just like Heaven, and eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream; moose tracks for the matter and damn is it good. I love the movie and I love the ice cream, but I just couldn't really seem to concentrate on either. I was thinking incesesantly about... yeah you got it Edward; I just couldn't stop. I thought about everything, the way his eyes glinted, his infectious crooked smile, his just gorgeous being, and the way his lips felt on my and the way he tasted. I don't remember much about the rest of the night except that I must have fallen asleep on the couch, but even then in my slumber I didn't care because Edward starred in every on of my dreams.

______________________________________________________________________________

So reviews anyone?

What did you think?

This is your Chirstmas present, I most likely wont update again until the new year. Sorry. Its just that my cousin is a Marine and he is home for the holidays and I haven't seen him in a long time, so I will be spending a lot of time with him. We are extremely close. So yeah

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERY ONE!

tallies

Twins: 4

Single baby: 0

Names:

-girls: Renee,

-boys: Charlie,

Keep the ideas for names and numbers of babies coming !

Tell me about your holidays or any funny stories about things in your life and if I really like them I will make sure to leave you a special note in the beginning when I update again!


	5. Breakfast, revenge and talks

_Hey everyone!_

_So I lied, I couldn't wait any longer to write the next chapter for this so here it is!_

_Enjoy!_

_I don't own anything, as you know. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

_Flashback_

_That is how the interrogations went, well... Alice and Rosalie's for the most part. I have yet to see Em and Jazz so, but I know that their questioning will be one thing that I will have to face, or they will go to the other source. Yes, they will find Edward to find out what happened, and I am in no way going to let them go near Edward if I can help it. So as of the very moment I am sitting here with Alice and Rose, watching Just like Heaven, and eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream; moose tracks for the matter and damn is it good. I love the movie and I love the ice cream, but I just couldn't really seem to concentrate on either. I was thinking incessantly about... yeah you got it Edward; I just couldn't stop. I thought about everything, the way his eyes glinted, his infectious crooked smile, his just gorgeous being, and the way his lips felt on my and the way he tasted. I don't remember much about the rest of the night except that I must have fallen asleep on the couch, but even then in my slumber I didn't care because Edward starred in every one of my dreams._

I woke that morning to the sound of Em's voice, and his constant light shaking of my shoulders. I groaned inwardly knowing that it was time to tell him what went on at Edward's. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room, Em was of course the closest to me, and he was kneeling beside my bed with a huge grin on his face. Jazz was standing a little farther from my bed maybe ten feet or so away, I'm guessing because he knows that I throw things in my sleep if I am dreaming. _Wait, how did I get in my bed? I fell asleep on the couch last night didn't I? _God I couldn't remember if I had fallen asleep on the couch or if I had come into bed before falling asleep. _Hm, maybe I have been asleep for longer than I thought that I have been, well not that I can say I know how long that I was sleeping for but you get the point. _

"Bella, you're finally awake!" Em said and seemed to bounce like he was Ali, _which at_… _wait damn I have to ask what time it is. Well he just shouldn't ever and I mean EVER act like Ali, because there is enough of the bouncing with her around; we have no need for Em to start it too. _

I sighed and put my arm over my face. "Yes Em I awake, what time is it?" I looked into his deep blue eyes.

He looked sheepish to answer me. "Oh… well you see it's… uh"

"8 a.m. Bella" Jazz cracked a smile at Em's falter.

"WHAT? Are you shitting me? Em why on earth did you wake me at 8 a.m.?" I growled at him. _I am so going to kill him! Why would he do this to me, does he hate me or is this revenge for something I don't remember doing? Yes, on my list of things to do, Kill Em and find out if Jazz was in on this too, then go pee. I really had to go._

I watched as Em seemed to pale slightly, just slightly at the present state of my anger. I wasn't really mad per say I was just annoyed I mean; he woke me from such a great dream.

_Dream._

_I was sitting out on Edward's balcony watching the sunset when Edward, my god, walked up behind me and kissed my neck. I was smiling by the mere touch; I loved him so much I didn't think that anyone could ever love anyone as much as I loved Edward. I closed my eyes and soaked up the last few minutes of sun; I loved the sun, when I felt Edward move in front of me. I opened my eye and immediately thought that I was going to burst into tears, considering the fact that Edward was knelt down before me practically glowing. 'Bella' he said 'I know that it hasn't been the longest time, though I feel as if it has been an eternity.' He paused and brought out a little velvet box. 'I see you as my everything, you are the earth and sky, the sun, moon, and stars the whisper in the wind my heart. I know that it is you that I want, well… not want but NEED. I cannot picture or even try to picture what my life would be without you. Before you Bella, my life was a moonless night, and then you shot across it like a meteor lighting it in the most perfect and spectacular way, I love you so much Bella. Will you marry me?' I was about to reply when I was woken by Em._

_End Dream._

"Well, Bella you see I...reallyreallywantedsomeoftheamazingapplepancakesthatyoumakealongwithsomeyummybaconplease?" Em gushed out.

"What?" I sat up and tilted my head slightly. "Repeat that I didn't catch it" I sighed.

Em looked ashamed for what he was about to repeat, "I really really wanted some of the amazing apple pancakes that you make, along with some yummy bacon please?" He said exasperated, I knew then that he was probably starving, well not starving to a normal human being, but starving to Em.

I decided that since he woke me up at 8 a.m. that I was going to get him back right then and I knew just how I was going to do it. This would teach him not to wake me so damn early in the morning, I need sleep. I smiled and nodded, so that he knew I would make him and Jazz some breakfast. I got up and walked from the my room down the hallway and into the bathroom, I shut the door and giggled to myself. I was so going to get him; I went pee and then decided that I wanted a shower. I got in the shower and took my time, lathering my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo twice, just because I could. Then I got out and got dressed, then wanted to dry my hair so I got out my hair dryer and did that. I looked at the little clock in my bathroom that looked like an animated bathtub (yes I really do have a bathtub clock in my bathroom). I opened the door to see a very hungry looking Em and now Jazz. _Hehe I have you now my pretties, what wait where did that come from. I knew that I would figure out if Jazz was a part of this by slowly torturing Em, into being more hungry than he was prior to my shower. _

"BELLA!" Em whined and poked his lip out into a pout. "I am starving here, what took you so long?" He inquired.

"Yeah Bells" I heard Jazz groan, and hold his stomach as if it were going to fall out if he didn't get some food.

"I needed to take a shower boys, sorry" I smiled and walked to the kitchen, now you see I wasn't really sorry but it was all part of the ploy. "How long was I?" I asked pretending to feel bad; I dropped my head to the floor.

"2 hours" The boys sounded exasperated.

"Oh gosh, boys I am so sorry!" I pretended to cry.

I suddenly felt four arms go around me, I kept 'sobbing' into their shoulders. _ Damn am I good or what? _I giggled inwardly and cried for another few minutes when I couldn't hold it any longer I started to laugh. I laughed so much that I thought that I was going to die, because the looks on the faces of Em and Jazz were priceless. I sat down at the kitchen table to catch my breath, when I did I looked up to see that Em and Jazz were both smiling too. I knew that they wouldn't be mad, so I was fine I just needed to teach them a lesson about waking me up so damn early in the morning.

"Dang Bella, you got us there."

"Yeah didn't think that you had it in you." Em and Jazz smiled at me.

"Yeah well I thank the hormones for part of this." I smiled and then glared. "Now don't ever and mean ever wake me up at that time again, or else." I got up and directed for them to take a seat. "So guys, what would you like? Apple pancakes, bacon... would you like some toast with that?" I knew they would but I wanted to ask just in case.

"Yeah toast sounds good, you know what else sounds good?" Em asked, I could tell something was up.

"What?" That was my brilliant answer.

"Knowing about your, what was it date, yeah date with that boy yesterday" There goes the big brother mode, from the guys.

I didn't say anything for awhile I just made the guys their breakfast and then gave it to them, then thanked me and ate. I knew that the food wouldn't give me much time but I was hoping that they would just hear me out and not go crazy over what they were about to hear. I waited patiently and drank my orange juice, when they finished I cleared the dishes and washed them, then put them back into their respective places.

"So Bella, we should go sit down in the living room and have a chat about yesterday." Jazz's tone taking on a new edge, he was going into the Em version of big brother mode.

"Sure" I replied hoping to seem indifferent.

I walked into the living room, following Em and Jazz the big over protective brothers that I didn't have. I sat in the chair which left them to the couch; I was okay with that because I could see both of their faces clearly which was a plus. Also I was closer to the door so they wouldn't be able to get out of the house without me stopping them, since they would never do anything that could lead to me being hurt. "So what would you like to know guys?" I asked hoping to get it over and done with as quick as I could.

"Everything" Was the answer that they both gave.

"Okay but you have to let me tell you, and you have to keep an open mind about what you hear. That means that you cannot and I mean cannot go and find Edward to cause him any physical or mental pain." I urged the whole no pain thing. When Jazz nodded, I smiled but was worried when Em didn't.

"Bella did he hurt you?" I knew that Em was the way he was because he was the one to carry me into the hospital the day that he and Ali found me in the alley.

"Em I promise that he didn't do anything, that I didn't like, and no he didn't hurt me. He was a gentleman." I smiled at that.

"Fine, go on." Em sighed.

"So it started, right after we left the hospital we went back to his place." I paused for a moment "When we got to his flat I was surprised to say the least, I mean, it was gorgeous. Like a gentleman he opened the door for me and let me in, only I was too much in shock to walk in and stood there like an idiot for a few minutes. Then when I finally walked in, he shut the door and came up behind me to help me with my coat..." I felt the heat rising in my face. "IFELTHISHANDSONMYSIDEANDTHENHEHUNGMYCOATANDTHENWEKINDOFGOTCAUGHTINTHEMOMENTANDIKISSEDHIMANDTHENWEENDEDUPINHISROOMANDYEAH!" I rushed quickly through that part and breathed.

"Slow it down Bella, and repeat that" Jazz said calmly.

Sighing I looked from Jazz to Em and then back again, I was really worried that Em wouldn't take it the right way. "I said, I felt his hands on my side and then he hung my coat and then we kind of got caught in the moment and I kissed him and then we ended up in his room and yeah…" I repeated again for the fourth time, to Em and Jazz. The first two times for Ali and Rose. I then sat and waited for the guys to process what I had just told them. I didn't have to wait long because Em spoke.

"Bella, I am not angry but I just am scared. You don't know what it was like to see you the way Ali and I did when you were lying in the alley unclothed and freezing. I don't want this guy to hurt you, please be careful that I all I want. I don't want the baby to be hurt, or you I love you both and so do Ali and Rose." Em looked at me and then got up and pulled me into his arms. I started to cry.

"Yeah Bells, we wouldn't be able to cope if this guy hurt you." I cried even more at the simple words that Jazz spoke.

We, Jazz, Em and I sat there for a long time they comforted me and said that no matter what they would always be here for me and that if Edward were to hurt me that they would tear him apart. I knew that they were serious to, and I loved them for it I never felt so loved in my entire life. I loved these two, and nothing would take the place of them in my heart, they were my big brothers, as Ali and Rose were my sisters, I would never be able to deal with things on my own.

"Thank you guys" I whispered and fell asleep in Em lap.

_So guys what do you think?_

_Like it?_

_That was five pages and 2,384 words! The longest thing I have written so far!_

_I am so proud of myself!_

_Anyways review!_


	6. Pictures and Alice

_Hey guys so you have been amazing thus far, I would just like to thank you all. _

_I don't own anything! Like I have said many times, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Now on with the story! Might be short_

So Guys I know that there was a mix up for a few days, so here is the real chapter to this story!!

_it wasn't anyone's fault but my own! so here is the chapter tell me what you think!  
_

_________________________________________________________________

APOV –hehe my first POV that isn't Bella's!-

I woke up this morning very late, shall I say so late that I should be at Bella's getting her ready to go shopping? I was so sure that I had set my alarm for 5 a.m. this morning; hmm something is definitely fishy this morning. "Jazz!" I yelled from bed and sighed, I love that man so much _wait a minute, where is the man that I love so much? _I got out of bed and wondered around our apartment. I sighed maybe he went to the gym this morning and forgot to wake me. I didn't ponder the idea to much, since I had to go get Bella; and Rose. I drove over to Bella's and walked up to her place, I knocked on the door and sighed knowing that she was probably still asleep. I used my key and let myself in; _hmm _I thought _why do I smell her very scrumptious apple pancakes, bacon and toast?_ I walked through the kitchen and into the living room to see a sight that I didn't think I would see yet. I had to do it I whipped out my camera and took a picture, without flash of course. Then I realized why the three of them were sitting on Bella's couch, asleep I might add, it hit me hard. Bella must have gotten the big brothers, looking for their story of what happened. I giggled. _Oops. _I watched as the three of them Jazz, Em, and Bella stirred and looked in my direction.

"Hey babe." Jazz greeted me, with a curious smile.

"Ali!" Bella giggled; eyeing my camera.

"Ali, you took a picture?" Em whined.

I nodded and watched as three of my favorite people got off the couch, well two got off the couch and Bella got off Em and Jazz.

"I suppose that you smelled those pancakes, considering that you came from the kitchen." Bella stated, I nodded sheepishly.

Just then we heard the door open, and Bella's phone go off at the same time. Bella left for her phone and Rosalie walked in.

"Hey is that Bella's apple pancakes that I smell?" Rose wiggled her eyebrows. She is just like Em sometimes.

"Yeah, well they were. Those two" I pointed at Em and Jazz. "ate them"

"Oh damn." Rose frowned.

_I wonder who she is on the phone with, hm. Maybe it's Edward. Maybe, just maybe. Oh I definitely have to, one: get some pancakes of Bella's, and two: show Rosalie that picture. I was going to the latter of the two now, and wait 'til Bella came back for the earlier._

"Hey Rose, look at the picture that I got of Bella, Jazz and Em when I walked in today." I smirked when Em and Jazz groaned.

"Okay!" Rose who had gone to sit on Em's lap sauntered over and took my camera. "Aw!" She shrieked and handed me back my camera, then went back to Em and Jazz and pinched their cheeks teasingly, saying… "Aw look at the two tough guys getting all cuddly and sentimental!"

After about five more minutes Bella emerged from her room blush coloring her cheeks, and a slight smile. I studied her posture and laughed, I was now more than curious to find out who she had been on the phone with; I would get her to spill.

"So Bella, who called you just now?" I asked hoping that she might spill without being forced to.

"Oh… I... it… uh…was…" She blushed and looked at her feet.

_____________________________________________________________________

_I know I told you that it was going to be a short one, but don't worry I will update soon so_

_Go review!_

_Tell me what you think! Oh I have decided on her child, what it will be and everything._

_Oh and for some names I picked._

_Boy: Zander Ethan….._

_Girl: Laken Raine…… _

_So there you go! _

_Thanks!_


	7. Meeting Edward and the 'talk'

_Hey guys! So here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!_

_I don't own a thing, all belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_________________________________________________________________________________

_Refresher._

"_So Bella, who called you just now?" I asked hoping that she might spill without being forced to._

"_Oh… I... it… uh…was…" She blushed and looked at her feet_

__________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

I looked at my friends unsure of what to say, _Tell the truth Bella… Come on they will know if you are lying, yeah just tell them, that is what I decided to do._I smiled shyly and cleared my throat, hoping that they would be okay with the fact that Edward had called, and was going to be over in about half an hour. "Oh, on the phone, hmm about that you see-"

"Just tell use already Bella" Em was getting impatient; patience was never one of his finer qualities.

I sighed and looked up at my friends, with conviction; I wouldn't be swayed from spending time with Edward even if they didn't approve. "Edward, it was Edward on the phone and he is going to be here…." I looked at the clock on my wall, and smiled. "fifteen minutes."

The next thing that happened was one that I didn't expect, I thought that they would all go over protective parents and brothers on me; they didn't. Ali squealed with excitement, Em smiled and had the "talk" look going for him; as did Jasper, and Rose just smiled and winked.

"Oh Bella, I cannot wait to meet Edward!" Ali giggled and then gave a look I was afraid of receiving.

"Oh no Ali, no... no… no I am not going to be subjected to a makeover!" I grimaced.

"B…but Bella" Ali pleaded me, she gave me the puppy pout and everything, _Fuck I hate when she does that to me._

"Fine, but you have no more than…" I looked back at the clock "five minutes, because then Edward will be here."

"Fine I will take it!"

The next thing that I knew was that I was sitting in my room on my bed while Ali picked my clothes and Rose did my makeup. I just sat there and said no a word and knew that they would use the allotted time to the fullest that they could.

**Four minutes later…**

I was standing back in my living room with the gang waiting for Edward to arrive. I was nervous, for a few reasons; one being Edward's health, two being Edward's want to be near me after he 'meets my friends'. I jumped slightly when I heard the door, I made move to get up but Jazz and Em were on the case. Damn it. There goes my hopes of ever seeing Edward again, there goes my dream –mentally cries- I was never going to have that dream come true not when Edward was getting the 'talk' from Em and Jazz. Hmm I wonder if he will let me close enough to get a hug before he runs away and never comes back. Poor Ed- I was pulled from my thoughts at the sound of Edward's voice calling me. I looked up and literally felt my heart melt right there. He was still here!

"Bella?" Edward seemed happy enough.

"Hi Edward" I smiled and looked up at him, and then around the room. Nobody was there?

Edward kissed my forehead and chuckled. "They said that they would be back, in a little while something about shopping?" He asked somewhat curious.

"Oh yeah Alice and Rosalie love to shop, and Em, Jazz and myself always get roped into going." I sighed knowing how I hated shopping.

"Well, I see then."

-silence-

"Edward…" I wasn't sure how to start "What did Em and Jazz say when the answered the door?" I needed to know. I would not be able to handle it if I didn't know.

EPOV

Well here I am I thought walking up to Bella's apartment, I knocked on the door; waiting patiently. When the door opened I was surprised that I saw the two guys that were at the appointment with her. "Hello." I said casually; I knew that this was not a casual thing though, I was sure that I was about to get the 'talk' for a lack of a better word.

"Hey" They both said, menacingly.

I knew that they were trying to scare me into knowing I would be hurt if Bella became hurt. I smiled.

"Listen here, Edward." The big burly one with brown hair and blue eyes spoke.

"Okay"

"We know what went down at your house, the other day with Bella." He starred at me, with a sever look.

"Yes"

"I, well Jazz here…" He gestured to the man next to him "Wanted to say thank you." I was confused when he said this.

"What?" I said uncertainly.

This made them both laugh, and laugh hard. I just stood there unsure of what I was to do, I mean I was all ready for the 'talk' I didn't expect a thank you?

"Thank you" They smiled and looked at me with respect.

"Um… Your welcome?" I sighed, "What exactly are you thanking me for though?" I needed to understand.

"Thanking you for taking care of Bella, and saying what you said to her. She told us how you said that she was beautiful and that she should not think of herself the way she does." The one called Jazz said, with conviction.

I nodded unable to find words, to tell them that it was my pleasure, and that I meant what I said to her.

"You're a cool guy Edward, so we were going to give you the 'talk' before she told us about what went down. SO-"I smiled here it comes…. "Don't hurt Bella, or we will kill you, do you have that?" They said with meaning; I believed them when they said it.

"As would be expected, I would hope that you would kill me if I were to hurt her."

BPOV

Edward told me what had happened between him and my 'brothers' I sighed with relief.

"Don't worry Bella; I am not going to be scared off that easily." He assured me, I was happy for that. "You will have to tell me to leave if you would end up not wanting me around, because otherwise I am here."

_________________________________________________________________

So tell me what you think!!

Do it!

Thanks!


	8. A day with Edward, and unease

_Hey guys I know that it has been awhile since I have updated so here it is! _

_I don't own anything; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_______________________________________________________

_Refresher_

_Edward told me what had happened between him and my 'brothers' I sighed with relief._

"_Don't worry Bella; I am not going to be scared off that easily." He assured me, I was happy for that. "You will have to tell me to leave if you would end up not wanting me around, because otherwise I am here."_

________________________________________________________

_BPOV_

When I heard the sentence escape Edward's mouth I thought that I was about to cry, I hadn't thought that he liked me enough to say that. I felt honored to say the least, I mean I was in the presence of a man that was no less than a Greek god and he wanted to be here. "Thank you, Edward that means a lot to me." I giggled realizing that I probably would never want him to leave so that he would be stuck with me for a very long time. "You might never be able to leave me now that you've said that I have to tell you to."

He chuckled and nodded. "I can live with that."

"Okay then, pack your bags because you're never going to told to leave." Bella joked and he smiled happily.

"So Bella what would you like to do?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

Bella instantaneously wondered what the hopefulness of his voice was for. I wasn't sure but I knew that soon enough I would figure it out.

"Anything is fine with me Edward; did you have anything in mind?" I looked at him pondering why he was hopeful, though sure that I would soon find out.

"Well, you see Bella; I did actually have something in mind, though if you don't want to do it, then we can do something else." He sounded somewhat sad that he might not get to do what he wanted to do with me.

I watched Edward for a moment and smiled a bright smile. "I would love to do whatever you want Edward; I am sure it will be fun."

"So you would like to go on a private ferry ride with me then?" His smile growing to match my own.

"Yes! I have always wanted to go on a Ferry, but I never had time to do it, and never anyone to go with." I sighed indignantly. I was sort of nervous, though; was it like a date? I didn't know and I was too afraid to ask him, because I didn't want him to think that I was clingy or whatever. I was definitely not the clingy type, but for some peculiar reason I kind of was around Edward. I was frustrated by that too; there was so many things that were different about me when I was with him though so I was sure I would get used to it.

EPOV

I was elated to be frank; I didn't think that she would say yes to going on the ferry, considering nobody ever likes to go on many ferry rides with me. I loved to take ferry rides as a small child and I still love to. I was sure that it was one thing that I was never going to grow tired of, I hoped that I didn't. I was very nervous because I knew that there was something deep about the way I felt for Bella and I just wasn't sure what if was exactly; though I knew that I wanted her for myself. I was planning on asking her to be my girlfriend, while we were on the ferry. Bella and I got into my car after Bella had gotten herself ready, and headed for the marina. I was excited, and very hopeful that things would go the way I wanted. Though they do say that you never really get everything you want, since I felt I truly did get many things I wanted I was nervous that this would be the thing that I didn't get. We got to the marina by 12:30, and I walked her to the ferry that we would be using; I watched the excitement show across my Bella's face. _Wait; did I just say my Bella? She wasn't my Bella yet, though soon I hoped that she would be. _Helping Bella onto the ferry was effortless she weighed very little even though she was pregnant.

"Ready to set sail?" I asked with a smile.

She scoffed at my question, as if it were blatantly obvious that she was. Well it actually was really.

"Of course silly"

I chuckled and told her to sit while I went and told the captain that we were ready to go.

CaptainsPOV

I watched as the little couple, came aboard my ship. The girl looked very familiar like I had seen her somewhere before? I thought for a few minutes and then realized that I knew where I had seen her; I had seen her a few months ago in the alley that I took her in. I was shocked to see that she wasn't s dead; she had been very good, well… I suppose she didn't like it much but I sure did. I knew that I would totally get that again; though when was the question? Wait is that a bump I see on her stomach, damn I got her pregnant, I'm sure. Well I am going to be a father if that is mine, which I won't be taking care of. I was broken from my thoughts when the man that was with her said that they were ready to go, I nodded to him and started the motor, and then sailed out of the marina.

BPOV

I stepped on the ferry with the help of Edward of course. Though the minute I was on I wanted to get off I felt awkward like I was being watched, that is when I saw the captain looking at me as if he had saw me before. I had to admit I was nervous because somehow he was very familiar, from where I wasn't sure. I although did have a really bad feeling that where I knew him from wasn't a good place. I didn't want to ever find out either. I contemplated on telling Edward, but I didn't want to ruin the day by my problems. I sucked it up and ended up becoming Edward's girlfriend, within the hour. I was so happy that I had completely forgotten my unease after that.

EPOV

I saw that Bella was uneasy and I didn't know why, was she sick? I didn't know but when I had asked her to be my girlfriend she said yes and I was elated. I lost the trail that had been on her face, the one of unease which was replaced with one of pure happiness. I was glad that she was okay, though I still wondered what the cause was of her unease. I hoped that I would be able to find out someday, though right now it didn't seem to be a big deal.

________________________________________________________

That is it, guys I hope you don't hate me for not giving the captain a name yet!

He will be in the story for a while to come now!

And he will have a name

Does anybody want to guess who it is?

Tell me what you think

Love you all


	9. Being watched, and reappearances

Hey everyone, okay so I know that I said that I was going to update soon, but things happened and I got sick, then a special person in my family had a birthday, and just so much has been going on.

I don't own anything here it is!

____________________________________________________________

Refresher

EPOV

I saw that Bella was uneasy and I didn't know why, was she sick? I didn't know but when I had asked her to be my girlfriend she said yes and I was elated. I lost the trail that had been on her face, the one of unease which was replaced with one of pure happiness. I was glad that she was okay, though I still wondered what the cause was of her unease. I hoped that I would be able to find out someday, though right now it didn't seem to be a big deal.

___________________________________________________________

Captain's POV

I sit watching just watching as the girl from the alley walks into the doctor's office. I know that the child is mine I am certain of it, I keep dates of every time I do what I do. Some would say that I am a sadistic monster, but I say that I just like to have fun. I am not the only one that does things like this, but I know that I am the one that meets the person after it happens, though it wasn't an intentional meeting; I'm happy I have met her again. So now I am sure that I am the father, but what to do? Do I let her keep the child, and forget it? Or do I go all Romeo on this girl and get rid of the pathetic excuse of a boyfriend that was with her on the ferry? I think the later of the two plans works well on my part, I am not sure... I will think about it and do what I see. Though for now I am just going to watch nothing but watch. She is like my prey, and I am the predator, the one that you don't see until I am going for the kill. So now that I think about it, you don't know who I am? No, no I suppose that you don't well I am Michael Newton. Yes, but for now that is all you will know.

BPOV

I walk into the doctor's office feeling off? I don't know how to put it, though I am alone today maybe that is it; yes it is I am alone and usually everyone is with me for the visits. Still something in the back of my mind tells me that, that is not all… I feel like I am being watched. I have been feeling that way since the ferry ride; I was so unnerved after that day that Edward was actually afraid, he kept asking what was the matter, and every time I would just shake my head and say that I was tired.

"Bella?" I turned to see Edward walking towards me.

"Hi Edward, I thought that you had off today?" I asked though it came out more like a question.

"Yeah I was supposed to, but your doctor called in sick, and they asked me to cover for her. So come this way and we will check the baby" He said in a professional tone.

"Okay"

We walked back into the examination room and I smiled thinking of the day that I met Edward. I stood there thinking about it, until I felt kisses being sporadically placed along the soft skin behind my ear. Shivering I looked up into the emeralds that were Edward's eyes and smiled.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"What were you thinking about?" He questioned.

"Oh, about the first day that I met you, and how you wearing green like today, and how amazingly handsome you looked." I giggled.

"I looked handsome, did I?" I nodded deftly.

"Do you like when I wear green?" again I nodded.

"Good" He chuckled and kissed my lips, softly before setting me on the table and lifting my shirt.

"Hey I wasn't done kissing you!" I pouted.

"Sorry, love I will make it up to you" He smiled and rubbed jelly on my stomach.

I dazed while he was checking the baby, thinking about the feeling that I felt earlier walking in. I was nervous that I was being watched. So I sighed and looked up to see that my shirt was down and Edward was watching me, I blushed. I left after Edward made it up to me, for not letting me finish kissing him; also with a promise that he would be over after work.

Captains/ Mike's POV

I had been sitting outside the doctor's offices waiting, just waiting for my prey to come out when there she was. I watched as she climbed into a car and drove away I followed her discreetly till she was at what I presumed to be her home. I smiled, well now I knew where she lived. I was about to have some fun, I couldn't wait. I watched as she went inside the parked away from her house a bit and walked back; I walked up to the door and snuck in. I walked in and looked around, a nice little place she had; smiling I started to look for her; I found that she was in the shower. Excellent, I thought I quietly opened the bathroom door and stepped in shutting it just as quietly. I stood there for a moment, then I decided I missed her warm body the tightness of her; I was going to have her again. I would mark this day she would be my first repeat and I knew that it would be good. Stripping my clothing off I opened the shower curtain and she screamed; I grabbed her.

BPOV

I still felt like I was being watched, I left the doctor's and went home still the feeling persisted. I stepped into my apartment and decided that I would take a shower. I went to my room and grabbed some clothes then went to the bathroom shutting the door and stepping into the shower. I was washing my hair, when I got that feeling back, the one of unease. I shrugged it off, I was being paranoid now, and I mean come on! That is when the shower curtain was pulled back and he grabbed me; I screamed.

"Hey gorgeous, miss me?" The ferry captain whispered in my ear, that's when I knew that he was the one from the alley; the one who raped me.

I just kept screaming.

"Shush, sugar you don't want anyone to come now do you?" YES! Was all I could think?

"No Please, please go away" I begged.

"I can't do that, you see sugar you are just good. Besides why would you tell the father of your child that?" Oh god, he knew, I cried. Then closed my mouth and wished that Edward, or anyone would save me. I felt as he pushed into me and it hurt, he was so rough and I cried; silently letting the tears fall.

Mike's POV

"Hey gorgeous, miss me?" I whispered happily into the girl's ear.

She just kept screaming.

"Shush, sugar you don't want anyone to come now do you?" She didn't answer me, smart I thought because I didn't care what she thought.

"No Please, please go away" She begged me.

"I can't do that, you see sugar you are just good. Besides why would you tell the father of your child that?" I smiled and forced myself into her, she was mine and she knew it, I fucked her forcefully. I watched her face as I went; she stayed quiet and cried; the tears sliding down her face. I laughed at that, she was happy I see that I was pleasuring her.

EPOV

I left the shift early, and went to Bella's like I promised; after all when a boyfriend promises there girlfriend something they follow through. I got to Bella's to see that they door was wide open; I got out of my car and ran inside. "Bella!" I yelled and waited for a response, when I heard the shower running. I ran to the door and opened it, to see a man there on top of my Bella…

_____________________________________________________

There you are guys!

Am I being mean?

Well tell me what you think!

And leave me something nice!

Love you!

Happy valentines day!


	10. Police Reports

Hey all thanks for the reviews! So here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I don't own anything; all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

______________________________________

Refresher

EPOV

I left the shift early, and went to Bella's like I promised; after all when a boyfriend promises there girlfriend something they follow through. I got to Bella's to see that they door was wide open; I got out of my car and ran inside. "Bella!" I yelled and waited for a response, when I heard the shower running. I ran to the door and opened it, to see a man there on top of my Bella…

_______________________________________

Still EPOV

Seeing that man on top of my Bella triggered something in me, and I know I remembered him from somewhere. That is when it hit me, the reason for Bella's unease; this was the captain from the ferry and the man who raped her. How had I been so stupid? I wasn't sure, but that didn't matter at the moment… I looked down and noticed that Bella looked like she had fainted; or been knocked out. I had to protect her; I bent down and picked the guy up, slamming him against the wall outside of the bathroom. I followed, and waited for him to get up I grabbed him and started punching him the anger that I felt towards him all coming out; I wanted to kill him for hurting my Bella. I just kept punching, I saw blood but I didn't care. "I hope you're happy you scumbag, you hurt my Bella again!" I screamed and kept on going, until I felt a pair of arms pulling me off of him, I looked up to see Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. All of them were staring at me, "Put me down Emmett, I need to teach him"

EmPOV

The gang and I decided that we all wanted to go see Bella today, so we waited until we knew that she would be awake, and then headed over. When we got there we found that her door was wide open and we heard yelling, it sounded like Edward; and it sounded like he was really pissed. The four of us made it to where we heard the yelling, to see none other than Edward Cullen beating the shit out of a guy that was fully unclothed. Edward hadn't noticed that we were there, and kept right on punching and yelling at the man, who was bleeding badly. Edward yelled 'I hope you're happy you scumbag, you hurt my Bella again'. What did he mean by 'you hurt my Bella again?' We all knew that Edward and Bella had started dating, but what I was confused about was how this man had hurt Bella again, then I understood this was the man that raped Bella and he had just done it again. I picked Edward up off the guy and held him away.

"Edward calm down man, where is Bella?" I asked him firmly, knowing that he would hear the tone of voice I used.

Edward literally started to cry.

"Where is she?" I asked again.

"In the bathroom" He said, and this time he jumped away from me and into the bathroom.

EPOV

I got away from Emmett and back into the bathroom; I covered Bella with a towel and started checking her over immediately. "Bella love, it's me; Edward" I whispered softly into her ear, "Come on baby, wake up." I checked her pulse and knew that she was okay; I wrapped her into a towel and carried her out of the bathroom and into her room. "Emmett, Jasper watches that scum. Rosalie and Alice, call 911, and tell them what happened." I ordered and then went and lay her on her bed gently, when her eyes started to flutter open. I was so angry with myself, I didn't protect her like I had promised, I let that man hurt her. I was a horrible boyfriend, and she deserved better. "Oh my Bella I am so sorry that I didn't get her quickly enough to protect you from being hurt by that vile man." I sobbed, yeah real nice Edward I thought to myself, crying like a baby gets you far in life. I was so pissed with that man; I hoped that he got the death penalty, though I knew that he wouldn't.

BPOV

I heard Edwards's voice and I felt my heart swell, until I heard what he said and then quite frankly I got pissed. I was so mad that he was blaming himself for something that he couldn't have prevented, it wasn't like he knew that they man was the one who almost got me killed only months earlier. I just couldn't believe that he was blaming himself. "Edward stop, don't you dare blame yourself for this!" I growled, "There was no way that you could have known, so you need to stop please don't apologize; not when I should be thanking you for saving me." I sat up and kissed him lightly.

EPOV

"Edward stop, don't you dare blame yourself for this!" Bella growled at me, "There was no way that you could have known, so you need to stop please don't apologize; not when I should be thanking you for saving me." She said sitting up and kissing me lightly, I smiled a little and kissed her back.

"I'm sorry Bella, I will stop." I sighed knowing that I wouldn't win.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome." I smiled

"When did you get here? Then what happened?" She asked looking at me under her eyelashes.

"Oh I got her not to long ago to find that piece of scum on you; I ripped him off and beat the shit out of him. Then the others, meaning Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice got here I guess and Em pulled me away from the guy. So now here we are,--"

Emmett walked in and knelt in front of Bella, "Bella the police are here, and they took the man away, but they need to speak with you."

Bella nodded, "okay let them in"

I watched as Emmett left the room, and a male and female officer walked in. They greeted us and then asked me who I was, I said that I was Bella's boyfriend and her doctor as well; they took note of that. They started asking Bella and I many questions like, 'Our names, ages, date of births, basically all of the simple things, and then they asked us to give them complete details on what had happened.' Bella told her story first, up until she didn't remember anymore, because she passed out. Then I gave them the rest of the story, not leaving anything out, not even how I kicked the shit out of the guy for hurting Bella. The officers asked Bella and I to give a written statement as well, giving us the documents to write them on we went to work. When we had finished they took them back and said not to worry that everything would be taken care of, and that they would be in contact. I thanked them leaving Bella to get dressed and walked the out of the house.

__________________________________

There it is guys

Reviews!


	11. A week later

So here it is the next chapter of my story..

I hope you enjoy it.

the poem that you will see in this chapter was written by me, so tell me what you think of it.

I don't own anything all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

_____________________________________________________________________

Refresher.

I watched as Emmett left the room, and a male and female officer walked in. They greeted us and then asked me who I was, I said that I was Bella's boyfriend and her doctor as well; they took note of that. They started asking Bella and I many questions like, 'Our names, ages, date of births, basically all of the simple things, and then they asked us to give them complete details on what had happened.' Bella told her story first, up until she didn't remember anymore, because she passed out. Then I gave them the rest of the story, not leaving anything out, not even how I kicked the shit out of the guy for hurting Bella. The officers asked Bella and I to give a written statement as well, giving us the documents to write them on we went to work. When we had finished they took them back and said not to worry that everything would be taken care of, and that they would be in contact. I thanked them leaving Bella to get dressed and walked the out of the house.

________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

Life is somewhat like an open book.

There are chapters, and scenes.

Then there are events that make the book, completely terrifying.

When you have an event that changes your life,

it kind of closes a whole section of your personal book.

Starting over, and never reliving what went on in those chapters.

You picked up the pieces; slowly but surely you put them back together.

Though somewhere deep inside yourself, you know.

You know that for you to be comfortable with your life again,

you have to revisit that chapter.

It doesn't have to be done all at once, but maybe over time.

Because it does have to be done.

If you are to ever get your power back, after it was taken so forcefully from you;

You need to stand up to those memories, take control and say

'I will go on, I will not let fear hold me back'

So here is to everyone, remember you are strong.

Take it back tonight, your power and your life.

So here I am sitting in bed, Edward just left to go to work; promising to return for lunch and then when his shift ended. It had been one week since the 'incident', and I was doing surprisingly well, I was going to counseling and talking about everything, from the first time, to the baby to just last week. My counselor was amazing, she never once forced me to do anything that I didn't want to do and made sure that I was always comfortable, considering I was pretty pregnant by this point. I had been writing my poem when Edward walked in after taking a shower this morning, oh did I mention that Edward was staying with me until after the court hearing? Well, he is. I am so happy that he is with me, every night he holds me humming an unknown melody until I am asleep, kissing my tummy before bed, running around for me doing whatever I need done, getting up in the middle of the night... and the list goes on. He is the most wonderful boyfriend ever, I love him so much. So back to my poem, Edward walked in while I was writing it, and I let him read it after I had finished. He was in love with it, I guess you could say, he was ecstatic that I was coping so well.

**EPOV**

I walked into Bella's room this morning after I had showered, and saw that she was writing something down, and hadn't noticed me. Clearing my throat I smiled at her, "Bella, may I ask what you are writing?" I knew she could see my curiosity.

"Oh I am just wrinting a poem, you know to vent sort of." She paused, "My counselor said that it was good to write down things, and keep myself calm, since it isn't good to be stressed during my pregnancy"

I smiled and nodded, "May I read it?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh, and why not?" I asked in a teasing manner.

"Well because I'm not done with it yet silly" She giggled and I'm sure not consciously put her hand over her growing tummy. I watched as she went back to writing and about five minutes later handed me the paper.

I read over the poem, carefully. I read every line, and saw ever meaning I thought that I was going to cry, what Bella; my Bella had written was beautiful and strong. I was immensly proud of my girl for doing this, I couldn't help it I was so happy that I kissed her. Shortly after I had to head to work, but not before promising that I would be back for lunch and then again when my shift ended; telling her she could call me anytime.

**EmPOV**

It had been a week, a week! Bella was doing amazingly well and I was so proud of her. She was my baby sister, well kind of... Though sometimes I felt like more of a fatherish figure to her, I was definitely going to be talking with Edward about every intention that he had with her. I needed to know.

**JPOV**

Bella, Bella, Bella... what could I say, she was my little sister in all ways that counted. I owed Edward tremendously right now, for saving her from that peice of shit that hurt her. I will have to think about what I am going to do to make it up to him, well more of thank him. Though I am sure that he will decline the thanks.

**APOV**

Oh what a week, everyone is so happy, when you would think that with an up coming court hearing we wouldn't be. Though I know that I am the happiest of all, I have been talking with Edward and I know that he has a secret and he is just waiting for the right time to talk to everyone except Bella.

**RPOV**

Oh I cant wait for Edward to tell us this big secret of his. It is killing me to not know, I mean he told Ali, so how come he hasn't told me yet?

**MPOV**

That little bitch is going to pay, you just wait and see. I am sitting here in a jail cell waiting for the court hearing. I was not going to prison I could tell you that, I was going to snake my way out of it if I could. I would plead mental illness, if I had to. I just knew that I would not be going to prison if I could help it. Well I wont be going to without that pretty boy boyfriend of hers, and she will lose that baby if I have anything to do with it. I will press charges of assult on him and I will say that the baby isn't going to be safe with a women that is so unstable. Yeah that is what I will do, the will learn not to mess with Michael Newton.

**BPOV**

I had gotten a letter from the court house telling me when the court date was, and where it was to take place. I sighed and knew that I had to go, or the man would never be persecuted. I looked at the clock and smiled it was almost time for Edward to arrive, I got up from my chair and checked on dinner, it was almost ready. I smiled when I heard the door open and Edward yell to tell me it was just him.

"Dinner is almost ready, if you want to wash up; make it quick." I called to him

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my expanding tummy and a set of lips against my neck.

"Hello love." Edward chuckled, when I shivered slightly at his touch.

I turned in his arms and smiled brightly up at him, "Why hello there" I giggled and kissed his nose.

Edward pouted, while I laughed.

"I want a real kiss" He teased with his little pout.

"Oh and what makes you think I should give you one?" I winked.

"Because if you don't give me one, then I will be forced to take some drastic measures" He stated matter-of-factly.

"Drastic measures, huh?"

He grinned and nodded.

"And may I ask what they may be?"

"Nope" He said popping the 'p'. "I cant tell you, because then you will be ready for them"

"Oh I see." I giggled and leaned in for a kiss.

As soon as our lips connected, everything felt right and I was overly happy. We didn't part, well atleast until we heard a booming 'Honny's I'm home!' from Emmett; where we promptly jumped apart. Emmett walked in, and looked at us both with our flushed appearances and swollen lips.

"Room right now young lady!" Em growled. "As for you mister, couch now. Its time for you two to get the talk."

"Well if you are going to give us the talk, then how come it cant be together?" I asked being a smart ass.

"Oh fine, but no touchy feely crap" Em said in a fatherly tone.

"Yes sir, daddy, sir!" I saluted him and waddeled off to the couch, with Edward in tow.

We, meaning Edward and myself, sat on the couch and Em sat in the reclining chair. "So you two, here is the talk... it is very important that you pay close attention and take very good notes." Em cleared his throat and started, "You see, when a man loves a woman...."

________________________________________________________________________

Okay so reviews!!!

tell me what you think

and next chapter will be Emmetts talk!

I know that you probably hate me for stopping it like that.


	12. Emmett's talk, and his realization

So here it is guys!!

the next chapter... I have been working really hard on how I was going to word this, and I think I finally have it just right.

So enjoy

and I don't own anything, all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

___________________________________________________________________

Refresher.

We, meaning Edward and myself, sat on the couch and Em sat in the reclining chair. "So you two, here is the talk... it is very important that you pay close attention and take very good notes." Em cleared his throat and started, "You see, when a man loves a woman...."

____________________________________________________________________

**EmPOV**

I sat myself across from Edward and Bella in the reclining chair. "So you two, her is the talk... it is very important that you pay close attention and take very good notes." I cleared my throat and began, "You see, when a man loves a woman..." I paused trying to keep a stren look upon my face; this was going to be hard. Considering, Edward was a medical school graduate and now a very good doctor, whom took a lot of courses in anatomy I'm sure, and knows the art of sex... and then Bella who is pregnant; oh this is so much fun. "When a man loves a woman, they uh do a little dance... and that little dance can be fulfilling in many ways both for the man and woman." I was gaging there reactions, "And you see children that little dance is done and woman want to show each other just how much they love one another." I smiled big seeing Bella's blush and Edward's head shake. "So you see my children, it starts out with something very innocent, like a kiss, so you can never be to careful, because there are some very dangerous things in this. Like a very POINTY-ish part that goes into a very soft small area." I needed to get a good laugh from this, so I jumped up and ran from the room to retrieve some paper.

**BPOV**

Oh my dear lord, what have I done to deserve this kind of embarassment? When Em jumped and ran from the room I sighed knowing that this was no where near over. I looked at Edward who chuckled and kissed my forehead, I felt bad for him being a doctor and a man I'm sure he knew what the 'very POINTY-ish object was, and what the very soft small area was...' This was just not a great day like I had hoped, I mean it is still good but for me a 4 and a half month pregnant woman listening to a cracked up version of the sex talk it was annoying.

"Bella, does he do things like this often?" I giggled at Edward's question.

"Yes and no, I have never gotten his sex talk... but he does do things similiar to this pretty often." I sighed.

I saw and heard Em reentering the room with a stack of PAPER! God smite me where I sit, please this couldn't be any worse.

**EPOV**

I was shocked to say the least, because I a very qualified doctor was getting a sex talk? I didn't know what else to do when Bella looked at me, but chuckle and kiss her forehead reassuringly.

"Bella does he do things like this often?" I asked, and she giggled.

"Yes and no, I have never gotten the sex talk... but he does do things similiar to this pretty often." She sighed, I just shook my head.

When Emmett came back in the room carrying a stack of PAPER, I wanted to die, not only was I getting the sex talk, but now I was sure I was going to be getting diagrams too.

**EmPOV**

I walked back into the room with a good sized stack of paper, and laughed when I saw Bella and Edward's faces.

My Jeep: 99,000

An expensive restaurant: 75.00

Bella and Edward's expressions: PRICELESS!

I sat back in my seat and laid the paper on the coffee table in front of me. "So now I will be giving you some diagrams to look at. Please remember that this is very important and to pay close attention.

"EMMETT McCARTHY!" Bella fummed.

"Yes my pupil?" I smirked.

"I don't need or want you to show me you crazy pictures of what a penis and vagina look like" She hissed.

"Oh Bella, stop yelling and be a good listener." I quipped.

"I hate you Em" She pouted, and Edward comforted her.

"I love you too" I sang, happily.

I drew out my pictures, with both Bella and Edward paying very little attention. When I had finished I picked up my pictures and started back to explaining. "This..." I gestured towards my drawing of a penis, "Is a peni..."

"EMMETT!"

"Tut tut, Bella don't interupt" I scolded and continued, "This is a penis, now as you can see it is a long shaft type part, used to penetrate the vagina." I gestured to my picture a a vagina. "When there is penetration for a virgin, a girl, is usually in pain for a few minutes and the male should be nice and wait until said girl is ready." I was sneakily telling Edward that he better not do anything with Bella unless she says that she is ready. Though I think Bella knew, and that my plan wasn't so sneaky... "Then you eventually have something called an orgasm... you feel really good during and after." I smiled "Okay that was your lesson!"

"Emmett" Bella paused, "May I speak with you now, ALONE!" She was pissed, and I knew why.

"Sure Bells" Together we left Edward on the couch and went to her room, where she slammed the door and looked at me.

"Emmett I noticed your all not to subtle way of trying to tell Edward he better not do anything to me or else." She glared a hole through me.

"I'm sorr-"

"No Em, don't appoligize to me, appoligize to Edward!" She looked at me, "NOW!"

I walked out of the room with her following, making my way to Edward. When I got back to the living room Edward was staring at the floor like he was introuble. "Edward I am sorry that I said what I said, I was only messing with you. I know that you would never hurt Bella."

"Its okay Emmett, I know I just its hard because I still cant help but see the way my Bella looked unconscious on the bathroom floor. I thought that I had lost her and I couldn't bare to have that happen." I look at Edward and I saw a very in love and very vulnerable man, that I knew for certain was never going to hurt Bella, and would always keep her safe.

__________________________________________________________________________

Reviews!!

what did you guys think?

Tell me... I know that I kind of skipped up a bit to make the pregnancy go faster but I needed for it to be that way for the way I am thinking of taking this story.

Suggestions?

Also, please don't hate me, I am only 15 so I don't know everything about pregnancy.... So if I in the future chapters mess up with something pregnancy wise, feel free to tell me, but dont be rude about it. :]

I also will take anything about pregnancy like when you hear a heart beat and stuff like that, so if you know and want my story to be more accurate please feel free to tell me!

thank you so much again for all of your continuing support!

livetolovetwilight...


	13. The trail

Okay guys here it is!!

the next chapter!

So I know it has been a while but, I have been extremely busy with cheerleading and finals....

School ends in 3 days... so hopefully I will get a chance to sit and write more chapters...

I don't own anything all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

_______________________________________________________________________

Refresher.

"No Em, don't appoligize to me, appoligize to Edward!" She looked at me, "NOW!"

I walked out of the room with her following, making my way to Edward. When I got back to the living room Edward was staring at the floor like he was introuble. "Edward I am sorry that I said what I said, I was only messing with you. I know that you would never hurt Bella."

"Its okay Emmett, I know I just its hard because I still cant help but see the way my Bella looked unconscious on the bathroom floor. I thought that I had lost her and I couldn't bare to have that happen." I look at Edward and I saw a very in love and very vulnerable man, that I knew for certain was never going to hurt Bella, and would always keep her safe.

________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

So it had been a while since the whole 'Talk' with Emmett. To be exact, it had been about two weeks.

I was not looking forward to today though, because today was going to be a very long very hard day. Today was the trial.

**EPOV**

**by the way it is now the beggining of may in the story.. and Bella is 6 months pregnant.**

God help me, I didn't know how I was going to handle it when I saw that piece of scum, that hurt my Bella. I was getting ready and then going over to pick up Bella. We had to be there by eight A.M. I finished getting ready and I drove to Bella's appartment. I knocked on the door when I arrived at Bella's, I was waiting anxiously; I hand't seen my angel in two days, because of work. I was so worried about her, and I knew that she couldn't be put under too much stress since she was six months pregnant. I smiled her favorite crooked smile as she opened the door to greet me.

I pulled her into a gentle hug "Bella, love I missed you"

Nuzzling my face into her hair, I inhaled deeply. Freesias, I loved this woman.

**BPOV**

Everyone had demanded that they be at the trial, today. Though the only one that I was afriad to see at the trial was Edward. I was so worried that he wouldn't be able to handle it, and finally come to his senses and see that he was to good for me. I hugged him as much as I could, with my pregnant belly being in the way. We left my appartment and went to the place that the trial was being held.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Edward looked at me with a expression, filled with worry and love?

I sighed, and nodded "I have to" Not only saying it to answer his question, but to justify it to myself.

I knew that I was going to have to testify in front of the man that hurt me, because if I didn't I would never have the closure that I needed.

**Trial is starting. still Bella's POV**

"All rise for the honorable Judge Jacob Black" The Baliff said in a stronge voice.

Everyone in the courtroom stood, as the judge walked up to his stand and sat.

"Please be seated." The Baliff paused, "This trial is to find Michael Newton guilty or not guilty, for the charges of two counts Sexual assault in the third degree, one count of Breaking and entering of the first degree, and stalking and harassment in the first degree."

Judge Black took over from there. "Michael Newton, how do you plead?"

"Not Guilty, your honor."

"Very well then, Counselor you may start."

I watched as my lawyer called up many witnesses, and questioned each one of them. As did, Michael's lawyer. I wasn't sure how long we had been sitting there, when they called me to the stand.

"Isabella Swan, please place your left hand on the book and raise your right hand." The baliff told me what to do.

I did exactly as he told me.

"Isabella Swan, Do you sollomely swear, to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes"

"Very well"

My lawyer walked up to me and smiled, telling me to answer to the best of my ability before starting.

"Please tell everyone your full name."

"Isabella Marie Swan"

"Age"

"25"

"Birthday?"

"September the 13th"

"What were you doing, the day of December twentieth?"

"I was last minute shopping for christmas."

"I see, and where did you go to shop?"

"The mall that is right down the road from my appartment."

"Alright, please tell me what happened."

"Okay" I took a deep breath and started. "Being what it may, I was shopping; yes I know shopping, the one thing that I detest. Well,no... okay yes I detest shopping. Anyway, I was shopping, it was a blustery day to say the least, I ran quickly into the building from the frigid outside. Four days, that is what I had; FOUR DAYS. The day was coming the one day that I would loathe for the rest of my natural days; Christmas. Yes Christmas, I know I should love the holiday right, well I don't. It is to much for me to handle, you see my family is how do you say it, whacked? Ah yes, that is what I will call my family, whacked. None the less, I continued my endevour and finished my last minute shopping and headed home. I lived not far from the stores, so I walked; not thinking about anything but getting home safe, with the conditions, the weather was in. I would have never thought that I would need to be worried about anything other than the weather, I could get dare I say; hypothermia. Though as I was walking down the street I was hit, buy an impact so huge that I was knocked off my feet; not that I needed help to fall or anything since I do that on a daily basis. I am always picked on about my inability to stay on my feet while doing anything that requires simply to walk on a flat surface. WelI was kncoked down, when I looked up I saw a man, and I thought that he was going to offer me his hand when really he offered me more. Well I didn't like his offer, he didn't care though. I was taken into the alley that was next to us and raped me. I was left to freeze, seeing as he tore my clothes to shreds when he had, fulfilled his needs. I remember that part clearly, then everything gets hazy, I woke up in a hospital. I asked how long I had been there and they said just under one day, they said that a woman saw some struggle marks in the snow that lead to the alley and went to see why. that is when she brought me here with the help of her brother. I wanted to see the people who saved my life, and the nurse said that she would send them in. What I saw was something I hadn't expected, when the door opened in stepped to of the most gorgeous people I had ever seen. One was a shorter girl, that looked about close to my age, she had jet black hair and blue eyes, she ran over and gave me a huge hug. I was shocked to say the least, she was so small but contracted so much power. The second, was man and what do I say he was huge. He must have been over six feet in hieght and was muscled to the way of extreme and had blue eyes, and brown curly hair. They introduced themselves and 'Emmett and Alice.' That is what happened on December the twentieth."

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"To continue, what happened the next times that you saw this man?" She gestured to Michael.

"It was a nice day, and my boyfriend, Edward took me out on a ferry ride. Though when I got there I immediately felt uneasy, like someone was watching me, but I wasn't sure who, and why. Then shortly after that day, I was going for a routine check up on the babies. While there I still felt a sense of unease, like someone was still watching me, but while I was with Edward I was fine. So I went home, with Edward's word that he was going to come over right after work. So I took a shower when I got home. But that is when I saw that man again, because he ripped me out of the shower and had his way with me. After that I don't remember much until I woke up, because I fainted, after he wouldn't stop what he was doing."

I was in tears by that point looking anywhere but at the man that took away my life.

**APOV**

I watched as Bella testified, I was so angry at the man I didn't know what I could do to help at the moment. I was in tears, because of everything, because of the flashbacks of when Em and I found her in the alley, to seeing her in her own home, unconscious on her floor. I just couldn't take it, I hoped that Michael Newton would rot in hell. When it had been my turn I was calm answering everything I was asked.

**earlier in the trial**

"Alice, could you please tell us about what you were doing on December the twentieth?"

"Yes, I could" I let everything come back to me. "It had started like any normal day, you know? I got up and got ready, then my brother and I went out to the mall, and the only reason he came is because I needed somone to carry my bags. So anyway, we were heading back from the mall, when we saw that the snow was very disturbed, as if there had been a struggle there. So I, being curious needed to find out, we walked into the alley that the struggle marks led to..." I choked out a sob, and continued. "They led to a girl, that was completely uncovered, and blood. The girl was turning a sickly bluish color, and I knew that we needed to help her. We got her to the hospital, and found out that someone had raped her and left her there to die. I couldn't believe that someone could be so cruel, to harm such a beautiful, person. I waited, I needed to make sure that the girl would be okay. So when she came to we introduced ourselves, and she said her name was Bella."

**EmPOV**

"Yes, I could" I let everything come back to me. "It had started like any normal day, you know? My little annoying pixie of a sister, decided that she wanted to go shopping, and of course as a loving older brother, I had to go, and carry her bags. So anyway, we were heading back from the mall, when we saw that the snow was very disturbed, as if there had been a struggle there. So Alice, being curious needed to find out, we walked into the alley that the struggle marks led to..." I glared in Michael's direction "They led to a girl, that was completely uncovered, and blood. The girl was turning a sickly bluish color, and I knew that we needed to help her. We got her to the hospital, and found out that someone had raped her and left her there to die. I couldn't believe that someone could be so cruel, to harm such a beautiful, person. I waited, I needed to make sure that the girl would be okay. So when she came to we introduced ourselves, and she said her name was Bella." I instantly felt that I would need to protect her, and I basically adopted her right there, as my little sister, I wanted to make sure that she was never hurt again.

**EPOV**

After hearing everyone's testify's I was so mad that it was taking everything I had not to go kill that man with my own bare hands. Oh, how I wanted to hurt him.

**JacobsPOV**

I was sincerely disgusted by what I had heard, I didn't think that I could bare it, I felt so bad for this poor girl. I knew that her boyfriend, was probably ready to kill the scumbag for what he had done. So as judge I knew that if the jury found him guilty I would give him the worst sentence that I could.

**The Jury**

We had finally come to our decision, it was completely unanimous. We handed our decision paper to the baliff, who handed it to the judge. The judge read it carefully, but showed no emotions.

**MPOV**

I sat the whole day, just staring at Bella, I couldn't believe that the little bitch wanted to send me to prison. I had pled not guilty against all of my charges, I kenw that I wouldn't be going to jail, because they wouldn't possibly be able to find me guilty.

**JacobsPOV**

"The jury hereby finds, that Michael Newton, is... found"

___________________________________________________________________

Well hello!

I know that you most likely hate me....

but if you review I will put up the next chapter quicker!

10 reviews = by wenesday

20 reviews = by monday

and over 20 reviews = tomorrow!

come on I know you can do it!

love

livetolovetwilight


	14. The verdict

Hey guys sorry for the delay! I know that I said that I would update by wednesday, but I couldn't because school was letting out that day and I had finals. So I just didn't have time to upload this chapter.

I also sprained my pinky so I cant really type all that well, and my friend is currently doing the typing for me.

So here it is, I hope that you enjoy it.

I don't own a thing, all belongs to the one and only Stephenie meyer.

**______________________________________________________________**

Refresher

**JacobsPOV**

"The jury hereby finds, that Michael Newton, is... found"

______________________________________________________________

**JacobsPOV**

"Guilty"

**EPOV**

In that moment I felt many things, and I was so happy to know that that scum would be out of our lives forever.

"Bella, love?"

Bella smiled at me, tears in her eyes. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I you, Edward."

I held her close to me and smiled, I was so conent to just hold her in my arms.

**BPOV**

Elation. That is all I felt.

"Bella, love?" The voice spoke to me, the voice I loved.

Smiling up at him, with tears in my eyes I spoke, "Yes"

He spoke the three words that I needed to hear, "I love you"

"And I you, Edward."

He held me close and I rested my cheek against his chest. Contentment is what I felt.

**MPOV**

I was pissed, and I was going to get my revenge. When I heard that the jury had found me guilty, I flipped out, I knew at that moment that I was going to get my revenge. It would be the last thing I ever did, but I would do it; no matter what or who was in my way, I would. I got taken away and I looked at my surroundings, I was put into a large black van, that was heavily guarded, and taken away. I was planning my escape as the moments ticked on, I knew that it would be tough, but I was Michael James Newton and no one got rid of me. I am going to perfect my escape, and my way back to the little whore that put me here. I would take care of her, and her little boyfriend once and for all. Though not before I took care of those precious children first.

_____________________________________________________

haha....

I know that is short...

but give me reviews and the next chapter will be up shortly.. considering I have it written already!

I think that you will like it...

and so you know it will be about two months in the future!!

So Bella will be about 8 months pregnant by then and aproaching her due date fast.


	15. Two months later

Hey guys here it is.

the next chapter and I just want to remind you that Bella is now 8 months pregnant and has been dating Edward for 5 months..

anyways, I know that them dating for five months may not seem correct, but they are. :]

I don't own anything, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

______________________________________________________________

Refresher

MPOV

I was pissed, and I was going to get my revenge. When I heard that the jury had found me guilty, I flipped out, I knew at that moment that I was going to get my revenge. It would be the last thing I ever did, but I would do it; no matter what or who was in my way, I would. I got taken away and I looked at my surroundings, I was put into a large black van, that was heavily guarded, and taken away. I was planning my escape as the moments ticked on, I knew that it would be tough, but I was Michael James Newton and no one got rid of me. I am going to perfect my escape, and my way back to the little whore that put me here. I would take care of her, and her little boyfriend once and for all. Though not before I took care of those precious children first.

_______________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

Well it had been two months since the trial, and well things were great! I was ecstatic, because I would be seeing my babies in a months time, and due to the fact that Edward and I had been so close lately that you would think that we were married. I never spent much time at my own apartment anymore, since I was basically living with Edward. I mean I still kept up with the rent but, all of my things were at Edwards, except for my furniture. Though today was different, I was going to be back at my own place for a while, because Edward and I were going somewhere special tonight. I was so excited, because he said that he had something that he wanted to give me. I had protested against him giving me anything, until he told me that it would not only be for me, but for him as well. So I gave in, and accepted the thought of him giving me something as long as it would be for both of us in the end. "BELLLAAA!" I heard the soprano voice of my pixie-ish best friend. I was doomed, because she was here to get me ready for tonight, and it was only 12 O'clock.

"Allliiiceeeeeee" I whined, as she came in my door.

"No whining Bella, I have limited time to work with, in order to get you ready."

I huffed and sat down, "Fine"

She giggled, "Thats my girl"

Alice set off to work on hair and make-up, making sure that everything was absolutely perfect. And when I say perfect, I mean perfect. She had 'messed up' three separate times on my make-up, so she had to start all over again; and about a thousand times on my hair, starting over every time, 'commenting on how it wasn't the right hair style for the evening'. Finally she had finished that and helped me get into my outfit, that she had picked for me to wear. I always needed help getting into her ensembles, because I had a hard enough time walking with my bolder like stomach protruding from my body.

**EPOV**

Being with Bella was everything to me, and I mean everything. I lived and breathed Bella, I needed her to survive. So it had been two months since that bastard had been put away, and I had decided that I wanted Bella and I to finally be able to fully start our lives together. I mean we never were really apart anymore, since she basically lived with me. So I decided that I was going to do something that I'd hoped she wouldn't be able to turn down. I also enlisted the help of all of the gang too. I had enlisted Alice to get Bella ready for the night that I had planned. I had enlisted the help of Rose to help me plan it. Though last but not least, I enlisted the help of Emmett and Jasper to help me set it all up. Though it had taken some time to pursued Bella to agree to me giving her something.

_Flashback_

_I had been planning for weeks to finally get this all set in motion. Now all I needed to do was to get Bella to let me give her the surprise. I knew that, that all in itself would be a feat._

_"Bella!" I called as I walked into my appartment after work. I smiled when I smelled that she was making dinner._

_"KITCHEN" Was her reply._

_I walked into the kitchen and was mesmerized by the sight in front of me. Bella was dancing around my kitchen placing food onto the plates, and humming all the while. I stood there stunned for a few moments, when I walked up behind her and encompassed her in my embrace; kissing just below her ear. _

_Giggling, she turned and kissed my cheek "Hello Edward."_

_"Hello love"_

_"Dinner is ready, when you are." I smiled, god did I love this woman._

_"Okay love."_

_We sat and ate in a comfortable silence. When we had both finished, I cleared the table and did the dishes, before asking her if we could talk. She of course agreed, in which time we'd moved to the living room to sit._

_"So what was it that you wanted to discuss?" She asked seemingly unnerved._

_I cleared my throat and smiled, "I have something that I want to give to you"_

_"Oh?"_

_"It isn't completely ready yet, but it should be within the following to weeks."_

_"Oh and what is it?"_

_"I can't tell you, it is a surprise, that I hope you will accept."_

_"I don't like surprises." She said bluntly  
_

_I sighed and nodded, "I know"_

_"I won't accept it."_

_"Yes you will, please love? For me?" I pouted._

_"No"_

_"Please?"_

_"Edward." She warned._

_"Bella" I mocked._

_Bella glared at me._

_"Bella, love it isn't just for you, it is for me as well" I knew that would losen her up._

_"Oh well I guess if it is for you as well, then that would be okay."_

_"Good because it is. So will you accept the surprise?" I asked hopefully._

_She giggled and cuddled into my arms, "Yes I will."_

_Flashback ends._

So I was now sitting on the couch waiting just waiting for 6 o'clock to come. I told her that we would leave from her place and go out to dinner, before going to the surprise. She had agreed, lightly and made me promise that it wasn't anywhere overly expensive.

**APOV**

Oh my gosh, I was so bouncy today. I knew that I was going to be seeing a very happy Bella when she found out what Edward was giving her. I had known from the begginng that she and Edward were just meant to be, and now it was slowly coming true. I knew that Edward wasn't going to go wrong with this.

**RPOV**

I had been working really hard and closely with Edward for the past weeks, helping him plan the perfect night for Bella. I knew that it was all going to go well, with the way that we had planned. Not only that but I had made sure to see that everything was done perfectly, no exceptions to the rule. Bella needed this, and so did Edward, with everything that they had gone through in the past few months. I just hoped that Bella accepted it.

**EmPOV**

Damn was I tired, Jasper, Edward and I had been extremely busy. We had built everything to perfection, due to Rosie's orders. Since I knew that if we crossed her I wouldn't be getting any for a long time we all did as we were told. I was just so grateful that it was over, and that I could relax. I and was praying to god that Bella liked all of this because if she didn't I was going to be one very upset big brother.

**JPOV**

I smiled at all of the handy work that us men had done. I had absolutely no doubt in my mind that Bella wouldn't love this. I knew that she'd be amazed, and that she could never be disappointed in this. I was so ready to see the face that she sported when she saw this.

_____________________________

So I think I am going to end here. :] just kidding.... on with the story.

_____________________________

**EPOV**

I picked Bella up at 6 on the dot, and greeted a very bouncy Alice. I knew that the next time I saw her was when we got the the mystery place as Bella was referring to my surprise for her as. We rode to the little Italian restaurant, in a peace type of setting, talking quietly about our day. When we arrived, I handed my keys to the valley parking and escorted her into the place. We were seated and waited on very quickly due to the preparations that I had made in advance for tonight. All throughout dinner Bella and I talked about everything and anything. I knew that I must have had the biggest smile on my face, but I didn't' care because I couldn't keep it off if I'd tried.

"Okay Bella, shall we go the this mystery place now?" I chuckled.

She nodded, and smiled.

I paid for dinner and we headed out to the car, which had been brought around promptly for us. I was pleased at how well the evening was going. I knew that I only needed to get through this part and then I would be a very happy man if she accepted.

**BPOV**

Edward picked me up at 6 on the dot, after being greeted a very bouncy Alice. I didn't know what I would be like the next time I saw her. We rode to a little Italian restaurant, in a peace type of setting, talking quietly about our day. When we arrived, Edward handed his keys to the valley parking and escorted me into the place. We were seated and waited on very quickly, though I wasn't sure why, I was sure though that Edward had paid a bit of money for it. All throughout dinner Edward and I talked about everything and anything. I knew that I must have had the biggest smile on my face, but I didn't' care because I couldn't keep it off if I'd tried, because though I knew I wouldn't admit it but I was excited.

"Okay Bella, shall we go the this mystery place now?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

I nodded, and smiled.

Edward paid for dinner and we headed out to the car, which had been brought around promptly for us. I was very curious as to why Edward had the goofiest grin on his face for, and as to why he couldn't seem to keep it off. If I only knew, then maybe I would be smiling just as he was. I hoped that I would be smiling like he was soon.

**EPOV**

When we arrived I smiled, and got out walking around to Bella's side to open the door and help her out. I was so excited I could barely reign myself in, I had a feeling that Alice had rubbed off on me, because I was being extremely Alice-like. I led Bella inside of the place that we'd arrived at and smiled, everything was all set up and I just had to get Bella to want it.

"Here we are." I spoke softly.

"And just where are we?" She asked slightly amused.

"Well it could be our new house, if you accept my offer to move into it with me?" I looked at her, pleading for her to say yes.

"Our, new house?" She repeated me.

"Yes"

"Edward, you bought us a house?" She looked completely shocked.

"Yes" I replied, going for nonchalance. "So please say that you will move in with me?"

I waited for what seemed like years, for her to answer.

"Yes" She said in an almost whisper.

"What?" I replied incredulously.

She huffed and smiled before yelling "YES!"

Que the surprise. Everyone jumped out and started with the congratulations. I couldn't have been more excited accept if she would give me one more bit of happiness.

"Bella I have one more thing to ask, okay well two."

"Yes?"

I got to one knee and started. "Bella" I said "I know that it hasn't been the longest time, though I feel as if it has been an eternity." I paused and brought out a little velvet box. "I see you as my everything, you are the earth and sky, the sun, moon, and stars the whisper in the wind my heart. I know that it is you that I want, well… not want but NEED. I cannot picture or even try to picture what my life would be without you. Before you Bella, my life was a moonless night, and then you shot across it like a meteor lighting it in the most perfect and spectacular way, I love you so much Bella. I want to be the father of your children." I said while pulling out adoption papers that had been filled out, only needing to be signed by her. "Will you marry me? Make me the father of your children, and the happiest man alive?" I looked up at her and waited.

**BPOV**

When we arrived Edward smiled, and got out walking around to my side to open the door and help me out. I was so excited I could barely reign myself in, my curiosity had gotten the better of me. Edward led me inside of the place that we'd arrived at and smiled.

"Here we are." He spoke softly.

"And just where are we?" I asked slightly amused.

"Well it could be our new house, if you accept my offer to move into it with me?" Edward looked at me, pleading for me to say yes.

"Our, new house?" I repeated me.

"Yes"

"Edward, you bought us a house?" I looked completely shocked.

"Yes" He replied, going for nonchalance. "So please say that you will move in with me?"

I thought about it, and I knew he must have felt like he'd waited for what seemed like years, for me to answer.

"Yes" I said in an almost whisper.

"What?" He replied incredulously.

I huffed and smiled before yelling "YES!"

Que my surprise, because everyone jumped out and started with the congratulations.

"Bella I have one more thing to ask, okay well two."

"Yes?"

Edward got to one knee and started. "Bella" he said "I know that it hasn't been the longest time, though I feel as if it has been an eternity." He paused and brought out a little velvet box. "I see you as my everything, you are the earth and sky, the sun, moon, and stars the whisper in the wind my heart. I know that it is you that I want, well… not want but NEED. I cannot picture or even try to picture what my life would be without you. Before you Bella, my life was a moonless night, and then you shot across it like a meteor lighting it in the most perfect and spectacular way, I love you so much Bella. I want to be the father of your children." Edward said while pulling out adoption papers that had been filled out, only needing to be signed by me. "Will you marry me? Make me the father of your children, and the happiest man alive?" He looked up at me and waited, for an answer.

_______________________________________________________________

MWUAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!

Review or you wont ever find out her answer!

I lovee you all


	16. Author's note SO SORRY!

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating!**

**I am really busy with school, and cheerleading and family...**

**that I don't really have anytime to just sit and write...**

**also on top of that my computer is on the fritz!**

**it is going insane haha**

**But anyways no I am not giving up on the stories I am just, not able to get to them at the time.**

**But I PROMISE you all that I love you and will continue the stories as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for all your support so far,**

**Love, **

**livetolovetwilight**


	17. Authors note

HEY GUYS!

So I know that it has been an extremely looooong time.. But I have gotten the bug to try to start my stories up again. My life has been very busy; I lost a friend and my father over the time that I have not been writing. So I have gotten the time at the moment, but right now I am getting ready to graduate high school…

Anyways who wants to see the next chapters for I loved you before I met you?

Forgotten date will be up next [:


	18. The Baby

_Refresher._

"Bella I have one more thing to ask, okay well two."

"Yes?"

Edward got to one knee and started. "Bella" he said "I know that it hasn't been the longest time, though I feel as if it has been an eternity." He paused and brought out a little velvet box. "I see you as my everything, you are the earth and sky, the sun, moon, and stars the whisper in the wind my heart. I know that it is you that I want, well… not want but NEED. I cannot picture or even try to picture what my life would be without you. Before you Bella, my life was a moonless night, and then you shot across it like a meteor lighting it in the most perfect and spectacular way, I love you so much Bella. I want to be the father of your children." Edward said while pulling out adoption papers that had been filled out, only needing to be signed by me. "Will you marry me? Make me the father of your children, and the happiest man alive?" He looked up at me and waited, for an answer

**BPOV**

To say I was shocked by the events that had just happened would be an understatement. I was beyond shocked all I could do was stand there completely speechless. I was screaming in my head at my mouth to move to accept the proposal and the house and everything that this beautiful, wonderful man wanted to give me. Finally after what seemed like forever I was about to answer when I felt some sharp pains and I just shrugged it off.

"Edward, of course I will mar-" That is when I felt it my water burst all over the shiny new floor

"BELLA!"

"Oh!" I squeaked when the pains started and I squeezed the hand closest to me.

**EPOV**

"Edward, of course I will mar-" I was about to jump up and kiss Bella when the floor got coated with her amniotic fluid.

We all jumped into action I yelled for the girls to go grab the baby bag and the bag for Bella and for Em and Jazz to go get the car and I dialed the hospital and told them to prep for the delivery. I pulled my love into my arm and ran to the Volvo. I raced all the way to the hospital and sped to a stop.

**EmPOV**

HOLY SHIT! I am going to be an Uncle I kind of felt like skipping to bring the car around.

**JPOV**

This is unexpected, just wow!

**APOV**

OH GOODY! This is so wonderful, I feel like I am going to pee a little I am so ecstatic. I ran to find the baby bag that Bella, Rosie and I packed two months ago so that we would be prepared to go when the baby wanted to makes its appearance. I finally found it when I looked at the very back of the closet that I insisted the baby room have. I mean the child has me and Rosie for aunts/ godmommies this child needs a big closet. I am still a little sad because we don't know the sex of the baby yet and we had to buy neutral clothes.

**RPOV **

Good timing that is all I am going to say. Let's hope that the baby is alright with being a month early and all. I ran to the master bedroom in the house and grabbed the bag for Bella that we packed two weeks ago just to be sure. I put it in the corner so that we wouldn't have to waste time looking for the bag when the time came. I ran back down the stairs and smacked straight into Ali. Let me tell you that girl is like a linebacker and we both went down.

**APOV**

"OUCH" I yelled and saw that Rose and me had a collision.

"Alice" Rose yelled, "Watch where you're going you little sprite!" She growled.

I kicked her in the leg and laughed "Well maybe you should look down from the elevation your on! You GIANT!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

**EmPOV**

I ran back in the house to see where my Rosie and Ali had gotten off to when I saw them on the floor laughing at each other. _What the hell is so funny?_

"What the hell happened?" I shook my head and laughed.

**RPOV**

I looked up and saw Em staring at us like we had four heads.

"Well I and Ali had a little run in with gravity, when the linebacker thought to take us both out"

**BPOV**

We were finally in the L&D when I saw the rest of the little family of mine rush in.

"WHATS GOING ON?" Alice screamed and dropped the bags.

I shushed her as another contraction hit and smiled when Edward rubbed soothing circles on my knuckles to try to ease my mind a little. I was kind of worried that the baby was early, but happy that I was going to be meeting my child for the very first time. Time passed and then we were told that they could not find my original doctor and that they were going to get the on call doctor to come in and deliver me.

"No wait, I don't want another doctor." I wanted to cry, I just wanted the baby out "Edward!" I looked at him and begged, "Can you deliver the baby?"

He stared at me, shocked for a minute and then he said "Baby are you sure? I mean I can but, are you sure?"

**EPOV**

"No wait, I don't want another doctor." Bella seemed to panic slightly "Edward!" She begged me with this scared face, "Can you deliver the baby?"

I stared at her and smiled, "Baby are you sure? I mean I can but, are you sure?" I said and watched for any slight bits of hesitation.

I ran to get scrubbed in and then came back as quickly as possible. Then I found out that Bella was now fully dilated and ready to push. The whole delivery went pretty smoothly except when I had to really push my love to keep going and that it was going to be alright that she was almost done.

"One more push Bella and the baby is here!" I yelled.

She pushed one last hard time and the baby was out, I cut the cord and smiled when I saw the sex of the baby.

"OH BABY IT'S A -"

**BPOV**

The whole delivery went pretty quick by the time Edward got back from getting scrubbed in I was fully dilated and ready for it to be over.

"Em I want you all in here!" I yelled and Edward of course didn't say anything about everyone being in here.

Em, Rosie, Ali, and Jazz all came and held my hand to encourage me to keep going. I was so ready for this to all be over with so that I could hold the baby. I wanted to give up, when Edward yelled for me to just push one more time and I would have my baby.

"OH BABY IT'S A -"

And this is where I will leave you for now I hope that this is alright for a come back chapter.

Let me know!

Livetolovetwilight


End file.
